Don't forget me - Never could
by Becky 0 Malet
Summary: Après des millions années d'existence, l'heure est venue pour l'ancien Capitaine Jack Harkness, aujourd'hui appelé Face de Boe, de tirer sa révérence. Quels sont alors ses souvenirs?


**_Salutations fans de Torchwood/Doctor Who! J'espère que vous vous portez aussi bien que moi. Bientôt Londres pour ma part (sooo excited) en cosplay de Ianto Jones justement ! (accompagnée de mon Jack Harkness fufufu). Bref, cet OS a pour but de faire monter les feels en vous du coup… on se retrouve à la fin ! Bonne lecture !_**

Chaque être vivant, constitué de chair, de sang, et d'os, naît, vit comme il aspire à le faire, fait des rencontres, plus ou moins formidables. Puis finit par s'éteindre, laissant derrière lui des souvenirs, conservés dans les pages d'un album photo, rangé au fond d'un vieux carton, oublié parmi tant d'autres. Des souvenirs qui s'effacent au fil des siècles, laissant les générations futures insouciantes dans l'ignorance la plus totale. Etre oublié, voilà ce qui attend chaque être humain de la planète Terre. Cependant, il peut arriver que certains êtres fassent exception à cette règle. Par exemple, un homme, aujourd'hui vieux et arrivé au terme de sa longue existence.

Dans un coin de l'univers, dans une galaxie inconnue, parmi les constellations, en repos sur une planète inconnue des terriens, se trouvait le Capitaine Jack Harkness, ou plus précisément, Face de Boe. Il avait choisi de conserver ce sobriquet que lui avaient donné des amis à lui, lors de ses jeunes années folles. Autrefois, le Capitaine Jack Harkness était un homme d'une beauté sans égale, en rendant jaloux plus d'un. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu semblable à l'océan, et reflétaient tant de choses : les merveilles de différents mondes, la joie, la tristesse, la malice, la douleur, l'amour, le désespoir. Ses cheveux étaient d'un châtain très foncé, semblable à l'écorce d'un jeune chêne, coiffés sur le côté, laissant tomber quelques mèches sur son front. Son visage avait une forme parfaite : carré avec une fossette creusant légèrement son menton, et des oreilles presque pointues. Le long manteau bleu/gris semblable à ceux que portaient les combattants de la WWII, lui donnait une allure élégante, et avait un pouvoir d'attraction certain sur hommes et femmes. Lorsqu'il le portait, il arborait un air fier et usait de son sourire ravageur pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Et cela fonctionnait brièvement. Jack était un homme de taille normale, possédant une musculature suffisante pour faire craquer quiconque apercevrait son corps de rêve. Sans parler de ses phéromones du 51e siècle qui ne faisaient qu'amplifier son charme légendaire.

Oh oui, son charisme était connu aux quatre coins de l'univers, souvent abordé comme une légende.

Mais aujourd'hui, l'ancien charismatique et vaillant Capitaine n'était plus. Reposé dans ce qui ressemblerait à un grand bocal, relié à diverses machines, Face de Boe soupirait maintes fois, ses yeux âgés de millions d'années se fermaient, puis se rouvraient difficilement, se perdant parfois dans le vague. Il était fatigué, épuisé de toutes ces vies qu'il avait vécues. Durant ces longues et interminables années d'existence, il avait vu tant de choses d'une beauté que des mots ne pourraient décrire, rencontré des personnes formidables qui avaient changé son être, ressenti la joie, comme la tristesse, l'amour comme le désespoir le plus profond. Et aujourd'hui, au crépuscule de son existence, Face de Boe repensait à tous ces moments passés, sur Terre, à bord du Vaillant, ou encore naviguant à travers l'espace et le temps en compagnie du Docteur.

Son regard se perdit de nouveau et ses songes le firent oublier tout ce qui l'entourait. Il repensa au 21e siècle, lorsqu'il s'occupait de l'institut de TORCHWOOD 3, basé à Cardiff Bay. Institut inconnu du commun des mortels. Jack avait passé plusieurs siècles à travailler pour Torchwood, voyant se succéder différentes équipes, différents coéquipiers, tous possédant un caractère propre. Chaque être qui constituait l'équipe de Torchwood était unique, et jamais Jack ne pourrait en oublier un seul. Les bons souvenirs comme les mauvais, Face de Boe se souvenait d'absolument tout. Chaque être humain de son entourage, chacun de ses amants.

Il y eut un souvenir qui illumina l'ex-Capitaine d'un sourire. Il porta son regard sur l'infirmière qui se tenait à ses côtés, prête à exécuter n'importe quelle tâche.

« Pouvez-vous me faire du café s'il-vous-plaît ? » demanda Face de Boe d'une voix à demi éteinte.

Cette requête n'avait rien d'anodine. Elle éveillait en lui tant de souvenirs. Des souvenirs du 21e siècle, à TORCHWOOD 3, avec l'équipe formée de Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper, et lui-même. Chaque membre avait été exceptionnel et constituait une bande particulièrement soudée. Bande dans laquelle Jack avait trouvé son coup de cœur, un homme qui avait chamboulé son cœur, une fois de plus : Ianto Jones. Cet homme brun, aux yeux saphir et aux costumes toujours impeccables, et aux cafés divins. Le comportement de son agent l'avait rapidement charmé. Le jeune homme possédait un caractère tantôt réservé, tantôt malicieux en présence du Capitaine. Sans parler de la façon subtile qu'il avait de réclamer un moment intime à celui-ci. Entre eux deux, les choses avait rapidement évolué. Ils agissaient comme chaque couple agit au 21e siècle, excepté que leurs sentiments ne furent que sous-entendus tout au long de leur relation. Jamais l'un n'avait clairement dit à l'autre ses pensées véritables. Du moins, jamais lorsque le temps y était favorable. Ce ne fut que lors de la propagation du poison des 456 dans l'enceinte du MI-5, que Ianto fit alors ses aveux à son amant, avant de s'éteindre à jamais dans ses bras, les joues mouillées par les larmes. L'immortel n'eut alors pas le temps d'y répondre, et lorsqu'il revint à la vie quelques heures plus tard, il réalisa le poids de ses erreurs en observant le corps inanimé de son jeune amant, recouvert d'une simple couverture rouge. Il sentit son cœur se briser en des milliers d'éclats, et de chaudes larmes coulèrent de ses beaux yeux bleus. Ianto était parti sans même avoir connaissance des sentiments de Jack à son égard, rien n'avait été clairement dit, et il s'en voulait. C'était un homme empli de regrets et de douleur qui était assis sur le sol, au milieu d'une foule de cadavres, fixant celui de son agent, le regard totalement vide.

C'était une des raisons qui poussait Jack Harkness à ne jamais donner de suite à ses histoires : il ne souhaitait plus souffrir ou voir mourir un être cher à son cœur par sa faute. Alice avait eu raison de dire qu'il était dangereux, elle avait eu raison de s'éloigner de lui, même si cela n'avait pas épargné la vie de Steven, son fils, et petit-fils de Jack. Quiconque croisait le chemin de l'immortel se retrouvait littéralement condamné. Familles, amis, amants, il perdait tout.

Il avait fallu six mois au Capitaine pour se remettre de la mort de Ianto et de Steven. Six mois pendant lesquels il avait revu son amant une dernière fois, comme un dernier hommage, et lui avait finalement tout avoué. Dans cette maison des morts, Jack s'était confié. Il voulait que son jeune amant sache ses sentiments à son égard avant de disparaître de nouveau, et définitivement. Chacun connaissait alors les sentiments de l'autre, mais le prix à payer fut lourd : la Maison sombra dans la Faille, entraînant avec elle Ianto Jones. Une seconde mort pour lui. Jamais le plus vieux n'aurait imaginé retrouvé son ex-agent, en chair et en os, l'attendant dans la demeure. Jamais il n'aurait pensé trouver le véritable Ianto. Cependant, malgré la disparition de son amant, Jack versa une seule et unique larme, celle d'un homme qui venait de faire son deuil. Ianto était mort en ayant la preuve de l'amour que lui portait l'immortel. Et Jack erra alors à droite à gauche.

Face de Boe songea longuement à Ianto Jones, rares étaient les êtres qui avaient ainsi chamboulé sa vie. Bien sûr il y avait aussi eu Angelo, et d'autres hommes et femmes. Mais à cet instant précis, c'était à son cher Coffee-Boy que l'ex-agent du temps pensait. Et pas aux autres. Ianto avait été un être exceptionnel et Jack ne s'était pas comporté comme il aurait dû le faire avec lui. Certes, jamais l'immortel n'avait envisagé de l'épouser, mais l'idée de vivre avec lui avait plusieurs fois traversé son esprit. Et si Ianto n'était pas mort, sans doute auraient ils partagé énormément de choses. Mais il était inutile de nourrir des regrets.

Face de Boe soupira une nouvelle fois avant de fermer lentement ses yeux. Il se remémora tous les instants qu'il avait partagés avec son jeune amant. De leur rencontre, du premier café qu'il avait bu, des premiers jours de Ianto à TORCHWOOD, des moments difficiles de celui-ci, de leur première fois, de leur premier rencard, de leurs nombreux flirts, de leur rapprochement soudain, de la façon qu'avait le plus jeune pour séduire l'immortel, de son sourire lorsqu'ils étaient qualifiés de couple, de sa mort dans ses propres bras, de la douleur qui s'en suivit, de ses retrouvailles à la maison des morts, de ses propres aveux et de ceux de Ianto, ainsi que le regard empli de passion de ce dernier, puis sa disparition. Tout, il se remémorait absolument tout de son Coffee-Boy. Chacun de ses traits, chaque détail sur son visage, de son corps, sa voix, son rire, son sourire, son odeur, la douceur de ses lèvres, de son corps. Jamais il n'avait oublié son jeune amant, et maintenant, son souvenir l'accompagnait doucement dans la mort qui le faisait progressivement sombrer dans un sommeil éternel.

Des millions d'années de cela, lorsque Ianto avait fait promettre à Jack de ne jamais l'oublier, il ne se doutait pas qu'il serait au cœur de ses pensées lorsque celui-ci s'éteindrait. Et Face de Boe poussa un nouveau soupir, le dernier soupir. Il sombra lentement dans le sommeil, son esprit empli d'images de son défunt amant. Et à cet instant, il eut une dernière pensée : il espérait retrouver son corps jeune et son magnifique visage, sans oublier son splendide manteau, lorsqu'il reverrait Ianto Jones dans l'autre monde.

**_Et voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plu, en tout cas je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire ! Laissez-moi vos avis en reviews, ça ne prend que quelques minutes de votre précieuse vie et ça fait plaisir à l'auteur ! _**

**_Merci et à la prochaine pour une nouvelle fic ! xx _**


End file.
